freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Canto das Premiações
Principal = thumb|250px O Canto das Premiações (originalmente Prize Corner) é um local de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 dentro da Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. Esse é o lugar onde The Puppet começa a noite. Enquanto o Canto das Premiações é visto no Monitor, um botão chamado "Wind up Music Box" (Dar corda na Caixinha de Música) e abaixo estará escrito "Click and hold" (Aperte e segure). Rebobinar a Caixinha de Música impede que The Puppet saia da caixa de presente e ataque o jogador. Há um temporizador ao lado do botão que mostra quanto tempo resta para o jogador rebobinar novamente a Caixinha de Música, ou então The Puppet irá atacar. Uma vez que o tempo se esgota, não há mais nenhuma maneira de impedir o ataque de The Puppet, a menos que o relógio bata às 6:00 antes da marionete chegar. O piso do local pode ser visto no canto inferior direito da tela, sendo esse um azulejo xadrez preto e branco, assim como em todo o edifício. Há decorações festivas de pizza na parede semelhantes as dos Banheiros no primeiro jogo. O balcão à esquerda mostra pelúcias dos animatrônicos semelhantes as compradas na versão portátil do primeiro jogo. Há também um cartaz alusivo aos animatrônicos Toy na parede. Nele, pode-se ler as palavras "ROCK!" (Agite), "EAT!" (Coma), "PARTY!" (Festeje) e "PLAY!" (Brinque) - frases associadas a Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy e Mangle, respectivamente. Na frente do balcão, há um cartaz semelhante ao visto na parede esquerda do Escritório, e outro ao lado onde está caracterizada apenas Toy Chica. Estranhamente, a Caixinha de Música não é vista no campo de visão da câmera. Apenas dois animatrônicos passam por esse local além de The Puppet: Mangle, e raramente, o Endoesqueleto Sem Traje. Curiosidades *As pelúcias são baseadas nos animatrônicos descontinuados ao invés dos animatrônicos Toy. **Também parece não haver pelúcia de Foxy e Golden Freddy. *Apesar do nome original do local ser Prize Corner, o Cara do Telefone se refere ao lugar como Prize Counter (Balcão das Premiações). Poderia ter sido esse o nome do local durante o jogo beta ou também pode ser um erro de dublagem. *Essa é talvez a área mais vital do jogo, já que tem que ser monitorada constantemente para que o animatrônico que ali está não ataque o jogador. Essa mecânica é semelhante a da Enseada do Pirata. *Quando The Puppet sair desse lugar, as estáticas serão menos visíveis e as áreas escuras da sala ficarão ainda mais escuras. |-| Galeria = Jogatina PrizeCornerDark.png|Canto das Premiações visto enquanto a Lanterna está desligada. ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet emergindo da caixa. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet prestes a sair da caixa. PuppetGone.png|O Canto das Premiações após a saída de The Puppet. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle no Canto das Premiações. Bare_Endoskeleton_(clean).png|O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje que raramente pode aparecer nessa sala. Imagens Clareadas ThePrizeCornerBrightened.png|O Canto das Premiações. ThePuppetEmergindo.png|The Puppet emergindo da caixa. ThePuppet.png|The Puppet prestes a sair da caixa. MangleCantodasPremiações.png|Mangle no Canto das Premiações. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje que raramente pode aparecer nessa sala. Variados FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|Um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, que parecia simplesmente mostram apenas o botão da CAM 11 com um símbolo de alerta ao lado, mas quando clareada a imagem... FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|...The Puppet aparecia emergindo da caixa de presentes do Canto das Premiações. Portátil IosPrizeCorner.jpeg|O Canto das Premiações na versão portátil. de:Tombola en:Prize Corner/FNaF2 es:Prize Corner fr:Prize Corner Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (FNaF2)